Active components or compositions, such as fragrance oils, insecticides, medicines, cleaners, polishes, hair sprays, cosmetics, paints, and the like are often composed of materials that are insoluble in water. These active components and compositions are used in the manufacture of aerosol compositions. Such active components and compositions usually require the inclusion of solvents to produce a homogeneous blend in water.
Further, aerosol compositions are generally pressurized with hydrocarbon propellants. For many reasons, including environmental concerns, industries are replacing hydrocarbons in aerosol compositions with compressed gas. However, compressed gas aerosol compositions have typically had several problems, including, but not limited to, not being able to produce stable aqueous mixtures of fragrance oils, insecticides, medicines, cleaners, polishes, hair sprays, cosmetics and paints. Due to this problem, most compressed gas aerosol compositions produced today contain materials to help dissolve or disperse these “active” ingredients. Typically, these materials are mixtures of surfactant(s) and solvent(s). The solvent(s) are often volatile organic compound(s) (VOC(s)). Alcohols, such as ethanol and isopropyl alcohol are common solvents used in these compositions. Glycols and their derivatives are also used as solvents in these compositions.
Since fragrance oils, insecticides, cleaners, polishes, hair sprays, cosmetics, and the like are composed of materials that are insoluble in water, solvents have previously been added to such compositions to increase the overall solubility of these materials.
These compositions may be dispensed by various mechanisms including aerosol dispensers or pump propelled dispensers. The compositions may contain propellants such as hydrocarbon propellants which are considered to be VOCs. The content of VOCs in aerosol compositions is regulated by Federal and/or State regulatory agencies, such as the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) and the California Air Resources Board (CARB). One way to reduce the VOC content in such aerosol compositions is to reduce the content of the hydrocarbon propellant used to dispense the liquid product. Additionally, the desirability of VOC-free aerosol systems has created a need for stable emulsions not containing solvents.
Currently, known aerosol compositions such as air sanitizers contain hydrocarbon propellants in the amount of approximately 29.5% by weight of the contents along with 6% to 8.8% glycol levels and pure alcohol solvent. However, a reduction in the hydrocarbon propellant content can adversely affect the product performance. Specifically, reducing the propellant content in the aerosol air sanitizer may result in excessive product remaining in the container at the end of the life of the dispenser assembly (product retention) and an increase in the size of particles of the dispensed product (increased particle size). Therefore, it is desirable to use a lower amount of propellant in a composition and also ultimately to use as a result, lower amounts of surfactant and active agent, such as a fragrance or insecticide, in the composition. It is desirable to use lower amounts of these components in order to reduce the amount of expensive chemical components which reduces manufacturing costs of the product and also reduces the amount of chemicals released into the atmosphere.
One known non-aerosol air freshener composition, manufactured by S.C. Johnson & Son, Inc., includes water, a fragrance, an ethoxylated alcohol, a polyethoxylated hydrogenated castor oil, a bactericide, and an anti-foaming agent. The surfactants are present in an amount in relation to the fragrance in a ratio of 1.75:1.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0004033 A1 describes an emulsion-type composition which provides sustained release of vapors of an active material, such as an air freshener, medicaments, repellants, etc. The compositions include water, an active air treatment ingredient to be vaporized, and an emulsifying agent in an amount to keep the active ingredient emulsified in the water in a form having an emulsion consistency without formation of a solid. The emulsifying agents (surfactants, viscofiers, thickening agents, emulsifiers) can be a single agent or a mixture of agents which result in an oil-in-water emulsion. The emulsifying agents stabilize the oil droplets of the oil phase in the water phase and the emulsifying agents do not dissolve the oil in the water to form a solution. Fragrance chemicals may be mixed with various solvents, diluents, oils, waxes, surfactants or other substances which act to dissolve the fragrance chemicals or alter their intensity, stability, viscosity, rate of release or other physical or chemical characteristics.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0132831 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,053,124 B2 describes an aerosol delivery system stated to reduce the amount of surfactant included therein. The composition includes from 0.1-10 wt. % of a biliquid foam, 20-95 wt. % of an aqueous phase, 5-40 wt. % of a propellant and at least one oil-soluble functional material, e.g. a fragrance. The biliquid foam includes 70-95 wt. % of oil-soluble functional material and 5-30 wt. % of a continuous phase, which is preferably an aqueous phase. A surfactant may be included to stabilize the biliquid foam in an amount of 0.1-3 wt. %. Suitable surfactants disclosed are polyethoxylated hydrogenated castor oils. Surfactants may be chosen to create an affinity with the propellant. The aerosol composition is stated to eliminate the need for the use of large amounts of solvents or surfactants and volatile organic compounds. The compositions can be used, among other things, as air fresheners. The air fresheners may contain additional conventional components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,984,617 B2 describes a composition including a fragrance-releasing complex of an entrapment material and a fragrance, and an encapsulation material, which provides improved fragrance capture and retention. The encapsulation material coats the fragrance-releasing complex to retain the fragrance in the complex state. The encapsulation material may be a nonionic surfactant such as partially or fully hydrogenated polyoxyethylene castor oil ethers. The encapsulation material may serve to prevent other materials from displacing the fragrance by solubilizing those materials. The entrapment material is used to control the release of the fragrance oils by physically surrounding and entrapping small fragrance droplets within a resistant wall. The composition is described for use in personal care products for delivery of the fragrance to hair and/or skin. The weight ratio of the fragrance-releasing complex to the encapsulation material is 1:0.1 to 1:0.9. The composition may also contain water, in which case a volatile nonaqueous solvent will also be present.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,954 describes an aerosol composition with a water-alcohol base to give emulsion stability to a propellant. The composition includes (A) 15-80 wt. % of a liquid propellant and (B) 85-20 wt. % of a liquid composition containing (i) 30-80 wt. % based on the weight of (B) of an alkanol with 1-3 carbon atoms, (ii) 0.05-1.0 wt. % based on the weight of B of an emulsifier consisting of an adduct of 1-300 moles of ethylene oxide to a substance selected from a group including hydrogenated castor oil, (iii) 0.01-20 wt. % based on the weight of B of an active component, and (iv) a balance of water. The alkanol is stated to dissolve a water-insoluble active component in the composition. The composition can be used as an air freshener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,047,234 describes an aqueous air freshener composition including an inorganic salt to produce a more uniform evaporation rate of a perfume also present in the composition. The composition can contain 0.01-0.5 wt. % of the salt, 3-15 wt. % of a volatile solvent, 2-15 wt. % of an emulsifier, 1-20 wt. % of a fragrance, a balance of water and, optionally, 0-15 wt. % of a co-solvent. The salt can be an alkali metal, such as potassium, and an anionic portion, such as phosphate. The salt is stated to provide stabilizing effects, i.e., inhibition of phase separation and/or extension of the use life of the air freshener via a decrease in the rate of evaporation. Lowest ratio of surfactant to solvent disclosed therefore is 6:1.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,554 describes an aerosol space spray which is not an emulsion containing an active ingredient (e.g. perfume) and a propellant. The active ingredient solvates the propellant. A solvent may or may not be present.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,965,063 and 5,064,635 describe a cleaning composition for surfaces which contains a disappearing dye which can include a germicide. The dye is pH sensitive so that upon exposure to air the dye disappears. The composition includes about 0.1%-20.0% surfactant or mixture of surfactants and 0.05%-0.07% of a dye. The balance of the composition can be made up with water. The composition can be foamed if packaged in the appropriate delivery system. Propellant is added to the system. A propellant system in the amount of about 5%-7% will convert the liquid surfactant to a foam.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,091,111 and 5,145,604 describe an emulsion system which contains vesicle structures that can be used to provide reservoiring effects for the propellant component of an aerosol delivery system. The aqueous emulsion preparation can be used for delivering an aerosol composition from a pressurized container. The aqueous aerosol delivery system includes the aqueous emulsion stage component, which is present in between 75%-98% by weight of a system, and a propellant component, which is in between 2%-25% by weight of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,324 describes a low stinging and low burning aerosol foamable fragrance composition, translucent in its pre-dispensed state, which upon discharging from an aerosol container, forms a fast-breaking foam. The composition contains a surfactant, a propellant, a fragrance, a thickener, and a cosmetic vehicle wherein the ratio of the surfactant to propellant is from about 1:1 to about 1:10.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,732 B2 describes a micro-emulsified fragrance composition which provides an effective fragrance delivery system when present in a laundry composition or when delivered from a substrate. The fragrance delivery system includes, by weight, (a) 2-50% of an active fragrance, (b) 50-98% of a microemulsion concentrate including (i) 0.03-80% of a nonionic surfactant, (ii) 0.00240% of a N—C8-C18 alkyl pyrrolidone, (iii) 0-60% of a N—C1-C4 alkyl pyrrolidone, (iv) 0-30% of an ethylene oxide/propylene oxide block copolymer and (v) 0-10% of an ethoxylated phosphoric acid ester.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0147416 A1 describes a method of removing malodor from fabrics, stable aqueous odor counteractant composition and articles comprising the composition and instructions for the method and/or benefits to be derived. The composition includes malodor counteractants such as cyclodextrin, wherein the cyclodextrin being protected from interaction with any other materials that might be present in the composition so as to maintain the cyclodextrin in uncomplexed form and/or, optionally, zeolites, clay, odor blockers, odor reactants such as Class I and/or Class II aldehydes, essential oil including flavinoid, metallic salt, water soluble anionic polymer, etc. to control odor. Optionally, the composition can also contain low molecular weight polyols, chelating agents, etc. The composition is said to be preferably essentially free of any material that would soil or stain fabric.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0037945 A1 describes fragrance compositions to be distributed by an aerosol generator. The fragrance composition includes 30% by weight or more of a component of the odor class A, wherein the components are characterized by a sensory threshold concentration that is 1 ng/l or higher and a vapor pressure that is 10 μg/l or higher.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0292111 A1 describes an air treating composition for eliminating odors from air in combination with specific spray valve and actuator requirements and spray performance parameters providing maximum dispersion of the active component in the composition into the air. The particles of the composition are small so that the active component is dispersed into the air as a fine dispersion to provide more contact with odors and to provide quick absorption of odors. Particle size of the composition is controlled through the selection of valve and actuator dimensions. The air treating and odor eliminating composition includes water, a low molecular weight polyol, an emulsifier, and a propellant. The composition may also include additional adjuvants such as solvents, fragrances, corrosion inhibitor, pH adjuster and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,078 describes a two-phase water-based aerosol composition including an active ingredient, a surfactant, a stabilizer and dimethylether (DME) propellant. The surfactant is a block copolymer of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide of a specified formula. Perfumes, insecticides, bactericides, fungicides, herbicides or deodorizing agents may be included in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,646 B1 describes aqueous aerosol compositions for the delivery of atomized oil, such as a fragrance oil, insecticide oil and medicinal oil. The composition includes water, a water-soluble propellant such as dimethylether, dispersed oil phase in water, nonionic surfactant and a polymeric emulsifier. The nonionic surfactant is stated to help suspend the oil particles by decreasing the droplet size of the dispersed phase in the water.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0209795 A1 (which corresponds to WO 2005/093836 A2) describes a perfume composition in the form of a highly transparent VOC-free microemulsion. The microemulsion includes an oil (such as a perfume oil); a surfactant system including one or more ionic surfactants and one or more nonionic surfactants; a solubilizing aid and water. The oil may contain a solvent. The ionic surfactants can be anionic, cationic or amphoteric. The amount of surfactant system present is stated to be dependent on essentially the amount of oil and solubilizing aid present and the amount necessary to provide a microemulsion. The solubilizing aid can be an organic or inorganic salt, such as selected from the group consisting of ammonium, alkaline and alkaline earth salts of C1 to C15 mono- and dicarboxylic acid derivatives, bicarbonates, halogenates, thiocyanates, and mixtures of the salts.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0020698 A1 (which corresponds to WO 2005/005264 A2) describes an aerosol product without a vapor tap and having a more stable emulsion using a significantly lower ratio of propellant to product. The more stable emulsion is provided by tailoring a surfactant system to other ingredients of the formulation while using decreasing percentages by weight of the propellant and eliminating the vapor tap from the valve. The aerosol products can be flying insects insecticides, room fogger insecticides and air sanitizers. The functional ingredient provides a scent, or insecticidal, germicidal or other function. Examples disclosed include water, a corrosion inhibitor, perfume oil, surfactant(s) and a hydrocarbon propellant.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0005522 A1; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,451,065; 6,248,135; 6,077,318, and 5,670,475 describe an aqueous composition for reducing malodor impression including perfume and an aqueous carrier and optionally a solubilizing aid, cyclodextrin and a metallic salt. The solubilizing aid is to solubilize any excess organic materials, in particular the perfume and other optional ingredients added, such as an insect repelling agent. A suitable solubilizing aid is a surfactant, which can be nonionic, cationic, amphoteric, zwitterionic or mixtures thereof. Anionic surfactants are stated to not be preferred because they form water-insoluble salts with metal ions of metallic salts. The composition can be dispensed from a spray dispenser which may be an aerosol using a propellant such as compressed air.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,734,029; 5,266,690; 5,449,763; 5,859,218, and 5,962,399 describe alkylpolyglycoside compositions having enhanced surfactant properties and containing mixtures of alkylpolyglycosides of differing alkyl chain lengths, varying degrees of polymerization and surfactant properties. The surfactant alkylpolyglycosides are stated to be useful in personal care, cosmetic, detergent, household and industrial uses. The alkylpolyglycoside mixture is stated to have improved critical micelle concentration (CMC) and interfacial tension (IFT) properties which are useful in emulsification and solubilization.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,559 B2 describes an aerosol product including a container holding an aerosol composition. The aerosol composition is a concentrate (a liquid containing an effective ingredient) and a propellant. The effective ingredient can be an insecticide or fragrance. The propellant can be a compressed gas such as carbon dioxide, nitrogen, nitrogen suboxide or air. The concentrate may be a spray foam containing a foaming agent such as a surfactant.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0124512 A1 describes an air and fabric freshener that may contain a perfume and a compressed gas, such as air. The perfume ingredients and any malodor counteractant ingredients can include any suitable percentage and the balance can be a carrier and any optional ingredient such as surfactants.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,538,978; 5,494,912, and 5,527,803 describe purine nucleoside phosphorylase inhibitors. These compounds can be administered as injectable dosages of the compound in a physiologically acceptable diluent. The diluent may be a surfactant, which can be a single component or a mixture, such as high molecular weight adducts of ethylene oxide with a hydrophobic base. The compound can also be administered as an aerosol or spray composition. The spray composition can also contain a surfactant and be applied by means of a propellant under pressure or by means of a compressible plastic spray bottle, nebulizer or atomizer without the use of a gaseous propellant.
European Patent Application No. 0 488 668 A1 describes a herbicide-containing liquid including a surfactant. The surfactant is to provide foaming and can be cationic, anionic, nonionic, or amphoteric. Diluents to dissolve or suspend the herbicide and surfactant can also be used, such as water, alcohol, ethylene glycol and glycol ethers. The liquid can be applied as an aerosol. The herbicide, surfactant and diluent will be enclosed in an aerosol container together with a propellant, such as a compressed gas (e.g., carbon dioxide, nitrogen gas, nitrous oxide and air).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,433 describes an insecticide composition including hydroxyl acyclic acid (as the active) and any ionic or nonionic surfactant. The composition can be delivered in aerosol form. The purpose of the surfactant is stated to be to reduce the surface tension of the insecticidal composition so that when the composition is applied to the body of an insect, the penetration of the hydroxyl acyclic acid into the insect's nervous system is facilitated so as to disrupt normal respiratory function of the insect and thereby suffocate the insect.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,578 describes an active antiviral compound which is useful with conventional pharmaceutical carriers, e.g., water, with or without the addition of a surfactant. The active compound can be packaged as an aerosol with a gaseous or liquefied propellant, e.g., carbon dioxide, with the usual adjuvants such as solvents or wetting agents. Typical surface active ingredients which can be used include high molecular weight alkyl polyglycol ethers.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0192197 A1 describes a peroxycarboxylic acid for reducing a population of microorganisms. Various solubilizers can be used with the acid, including various surfactants. A foaming composition is described which includes the acid compound and foaming surfactants, such as alcohol ethoxylates and alkyl ether sulfates. At the time of use, compressed air can be injected into the mixture.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0165042 A1 describes an active heterocyclic compound which may be administered by injection. The composition to be injected can contain a nonionic surfactant in conjunction with the heterocyclic compound. The surfactant can be a single component.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0089540 A1 describes a composition for application to surfaces for providing controlled release of a microencapsulated active ingredient, such as a perfume. The composition can include an aerosol propellant, such as compressed air. In addition to the perfume and propellant, the composition can include a stabilizer, such as isopropyl myristate, a dispersant and an aqueous carrier. The dispersant serves to suspend the microencapsules in the composition. The composition can optionally include a surfactant or a mixture of surfactants.
The above-described compositions have various shortcomings. These and other shortcomings of the compositions are addressed by the present invention.